A Story Like Many Before
by Lily Icerem
Summary: Alex can't go back, he becomes a spy. This time, it'll be different. Only, they get sick of him. He works too hard. He goes through missions too quickly. Making excuses to get him off their backs, they send him back to Brecon Beacons. Maybe Alex will get what he wanted. Just in a different way. Literally what the title says. Another Alex goes back to BB fic. I think it's classic.
1. Faking it

**A Story Like Many Before**

Lily Icerem

**Chapter One: Faking it**

**(Posted: 28/12/12)**

**(Edited: 17/04/13)**

**A/N: **I know that there's just so many of these fics, but I haven't seen too many recently. I think this site needs another cliché, classic and semi-predictable Alex-goes-back-to-hell fic! I've been trying to find another one, but obviously… nope. So, I will now try my hand at my favourite kind of Alex Rider fanfiction! I will have to warn you all now. This will be very much like the other ones we've all read, just with my little take to it. So if you hate clichés, then turn back and don't read on, because my aim is to create another one of those fics where you go, "Here we go again." I don't know about you, but I spent most of my times looking for these at first. So here go.

NOT EDITED! My Beta is somewhere… I don't really know, school's off and I haven't seen her online for at least a week… so… yeah… anyone willing to help?

**Genre: **Humour/Friendship… um, I switch genres a lot… so, just ignore that, but there is humour in it… in different places.

**Warnings! **Um, nothing really. Maybe just occasional swearing in the A/Ns, but probably not in the story. Humour starts later in the story…

**Disclaimer: I don't know Alex Rider… although sometimes I wish I do…**

**Enjoy!**

"Is this really what you want?"

"When did you start considering about what I wanted, Mrs Jones?"

The head of the MI6 stared at the boy before her, "We allowed you to go to America for a reason, Alex. We thought that's what you wanted."

"You mean you _sent _me to America. You know just as well as I do, that it would never have worked in the long run." Mrs Jones had started to retort him, but Alex cut her short, "This is your fault. This is what you created, and now it's time for you to face the consequences." He knew that he was being a little harsh on the woman. Blunt had a lot more to do with his missions than she did, but Alex had to get his point across.

Mrs Jones took in a deep breath. She had a feeling that one day that it would have come to that. They had been fooling around with his life for too long. It was their fault that the boy's life was like the way it was. He was right. It was their responsibility. "Then what do you need?"

"Extra training, lessons, full briefings, backup when I need it," Alex listed casually, "basically, everything that I should have gotten."

She sighed, "Alright, Alex. Although, what do you think about having a partner?" She knew it was something he mightn't have agreed to, the boy had partners before, none of which he could have fully trusted.

Understandably, Alex was thinking the same thing. A partner could be handy at times, but he hadn't really had any good, reliable partners, except maybe one, but it didn't really count. "Is this a condition?"

"Not so much as a condition, but it will make it easier to convince people," she answered. Mrs Jones knew fully well that the Prime Minister wouldn't have been completely happy about her decision, but she hoped that the promise of a partner would help convince him. It was a risky plan, but the success rate was higher than months before. The MI6 had needed new people, or more people in Alex's case.

He thought for a moment, "Just make sure they're not incompetent." Without being dismissed, Alex stood up, "I'm going home now. I suspect that you've kept it in order?"

"Alex, you can't stay there by yourself, you're not old-" Mrs Jones started.

"Well, I'm sure you can sort that out," he snapped coldly. "For now, I'm going back."

Sighing once again, she nodded. It seemed that he had full control of the situation. When had the tables turned? "Do you want a car to take you?"

"No, I'll be fine by myself," and with that, Alex turned swiftly out of the room, leaving Mrs Jones dwelling on what she could have done to prevent what had happened from, well… happening. The boy that she had once known was no more. What was left was just a shell of what he used to be. He was cold, calculating and strangely manipulative. It was like he could control the situation without you knowing. You would think that you still had it within your grasp, but when you realise that it was never in your hand, it was too late, for he was always the one who was ahead. He had become the spy that they had hoped for him to be, but Mrs Jones could not bring herself to enjoy the fact.

Unknown to the head of MI6, was the fact that what she was thinking was wrong. Not completely wrong, but not completely true.

xxxXxxx

Alex stepped out of the elevator, ignoring the funny glances he received from the people. He rolled his eyes, he thought that he had been to the Royal and General enough for them to be used to his appearances, but judging from their ever questioning expressions, he was wrong. Exiting swiftly via the front doors, he spared no glance at the patch of copper brown of the pavement.

Once he was out of the vicinity of the bank, he smiled.

The thought they were so smart. They thought that just because the events that had occurred in his life, that he was broken. No, Alex Rider would not be twisted that easily. Luckily after everything they had put him through he had picked up tricks of his own. Acting and lying hadn't been something that Alex had liked to do in the past, but taking in how much they had lied to him in previous situations. One or two lies were never going to match their untruthful occasions. Besides, he wasn't _exactly _lying. In fact, Alex hadn't lied at all. He hadn't needed to. All he had to do was act a little cold, answer things bluntly and keep his usual polite etiquette out of the way and he got what he wanted.

After every lie they had told him, it was time that they had a taste of their own medicine.

He had given up on a normal life. He tried it in America, but things didn't out as he had previously wanted. The option of going back to a normal life had been given to him, but upon arriving in America, Alex had soon realised that it was impossible for him to go back again. He couldn't just act like he was a normal teenager. No teen would ever know what he knew. They could never get why he thought like he did, and Alex didn't expect them to.

He tried to fit in, but it didn't seem to work no matter how hard he tried. After a few unavoidable events and some consideration, Alex went back to England, saying goodbye to the Pleasures. Asking for what he did was something that Alex knew he had to ask carefully about. He couldn't let himself be controlled like he had. In that case, Alex had to protect himself. He had no one, and it was far too easy to lose, as little as it was, what he had.

xxxXxxx

"Ben! Hurry up"

"Alright already," cried Ben, hurrying down the stairs of the Rider house. He had been living there since they began partnering. Apparently, he's apartment was inconveniently unavailable (blown up) due to a prank gone wrong. "My god, have you ever heard that patience is a virtue?"

"Only up to a certain extent, after that, it just becomes a waste of time," smirked Alex. He was standing at Ben's car, looking lazily at the man as he struggled with their luggage.

"You know, instead of just standing there, looking smug, you could actually help?" snapped Ben, almost dropping Alex's bag. "What the hell did you put in there, anyway?"

"Just stuff," he shrugged. "You seem to be doing fine. Anyway, treat it as exercise, your muscles seem to be disappearing, Ben."

"I'm hurt, Alex, didn't you remember why we were going back for training in the first place?"

"I do remember, as a matter of fact," Alex leaned back on the side of the car, "and it's exactly why I'm not helping."

"But I'm injured!"

"Not _that_ injured, you said so yourself. You said that you didn't really need to recuperate. It was Mrs Jones that said we had to go. She wanted to get rid of me, and you gave her the excuse."

"Right," Ben huffed, dropping Alex's heavy bag down at the boy's feet. "You can at least put it in the car yourself."

Rolling his eyes, Alex unzipped his bag, drawing out a hefty looking rock. He dropped it onto the nature strip, denting the ground below it.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Ben.

The teen shrugged almost innocently, "As I said, I thought you needed the exercise. It wasn't my fault you had to go and get punched in the shoulder."

"Hey, who did I get shot in the shoulder for?

"Me, and I entirely grateful for it, I assure you, but that doesn't mean it's my fault. You shouldn't be going on missions if you haven't recovered yet," said Alex knowingly.

"Wait, I'm not the only one with a bullet wound," Ben tilted his head to look down on Alex.

"Yeah, but I'm more careful about it. Also, this just brings us back to my point; it's all your fault."

"Just… get in the car," breathed Ben.

Alex laughed at the man and bent down to zip up his bag. Hell wasn't something that he was particularly fond of, but a least he wouldn't be going alone. Hopping into Ben's car he thought, like many times before, that it was lucky he had decided on taking a partner.

xxxXxxx

**A/N: **I seriously didn't think I was going to start another AR fic… but I did and then I started to listen to the same tracks that I did when I was writing _Attempts at a New Life _and I'm starting to feel that same feeling I did before… I moved houses so I sort of lost my writing spot… yeah, it helped to have a spot where I liked to write, but with that gone… it's actually quite hard…

So anyway, sorry for any mistakes I might have made… I don't know where my Beta has gone, so I'm sorta lost right now… Again, anyone willing to help out?

Any suggestion on what's going to happen is very welcome. I'm on a mission to re-create a feeling I first had when I first started reading fanfiction, so anything that people feel they remembered the most will only make this story better… or so that's what I think.

Please review!

This is me, being me

~Lily Icerem~


	2. Permission to Prank

**A Story Like Many Before **

Lily Icerem

**Chapter 2: Permission to Prank **

**(Posted: 02/01/13)**

**(Edited: 17/04/13)**

**Edit Note: I'm so freaking SORRY for all those mistakes! People kept on bugging me while I was writing it. I had to stop writing all the time and my gramma always goes down the drain when I stop and start again. So VERY sorry! Also, a BIG thanks to me beta, Baylee Shadow, who fixed up the story… hehe. **

**A/N: **Big thanks to everyone who followed and favourited (that's not a word) and an even BIGGER thanks to everyone of was kind enough to take the time to type me a review! Your encouragement is what brought this update up! YAY! It was great to hear all your suggestions and thoughts. Thank you, _Yorkie_, who was a guest so I couldn't reply and say thanks. I do that to all the reviews I get.

I was to take the last bit of the chapter off, but then I read through it and thought that it wasn't really enough... so yeah, this chapter has been lengthened. Say thank you... nah, just joking... hehe... And this is NOT edited... yeah.

**Warnings! **There's like TWO words in it... it's not even a curse, it's just a little rude.

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I didn't have to do these, I think we all know who owns AR and it's not me.

**Enjoy!**

Ben glanced at the boy beside him. It seemed that the rocking motion of the car had sent the teenaged spy into a slight doze. He knew that it was hard for Alex to trust anyone, but he was glad that the person that the teen happened to trust was him. It was strange that Ben had quickly attached himself to Alex. It wasn't just because they had gone on a couple of missions together, but Ben had taken to the young spy in the incident with Snakehead. Of course they were closer than before and Ben was glad that Alex had become his partner. The older spy had to say that Alex had saved his behind in more than a couple occasions.

He had been very surprised when he found that Alex was his partner. Ben had been sent on a mission alone, but early on is the whole thing, he was sent a message that a senior field agent would be sentas his partner. They didn't say when or where that partner would appear; they just said that they would be sent. _'Typical '6,' _Ben had thought at the time. He was put undercover as a CIA double agent, his aim was to go 'rouge' and stop the trade of classified documents for a large sum of money. It was meant to be an easy task, it _was _an easy task, but then a naval officer had to go and get murdered and things went downhill from there.

He was hunted by people who did not know of the operation and also by those that _did _know, he just couldn't reveal it at the time. While Ben was being tracked down as a criminal, he reached certain road blocks that he thought would have busted his cover. Miraculously, he escaped each time with the aid of a mysterious ally. He thought that it was his supposed 'partner', but they never revealed themselves.

Ben didn't know that Alex was his partner until he was caught by the authorities after he had been forced to blow his cover because of some _very _unexpected events. He was thrown into an interrogation room and was, well, interrogated; kinda like a game of one-sided twenty questions. Being the man he was, Ben said nothing, only requesting a simple phone call. The 'bank' told him that his partner was going to come a bail him out, and bail he did. Alex explained Ben's mission and had his pass and papers to prove it. They got the job done and then they went back to England.

He smiled as he remembered the answer he got from Alex when he had asked why Alex hadn't shown himself earlier in the mission. _"That's how I roll," _was the only thing he got from the kid. Ben hadn't asked that same question since, but laughed as he thought about how weird his partner was.

"What are you laughing at?" yawned Alex, stretching while rubbing his eyes.

'_He can be such a kid sometimes,' _thought Ben. He chuckled at the glare he got from the boy, "Nothing really, just thinking how strange you are."

"Hey, speak for yourself!"

"I never said it was a bad thing, I just thought that I'd point it out."

"Pointing out the obvious as usual," scoffed Alex. "No, really, what were you laughing about."

"I was actually telling the truth," said Ben, keeping his eyes on the road. "I was thinking about your response when I asked why you didn't show up at the beginning at that mission."

"I _did _show up," Alex defended, "You just didn't see me."

"I know, but did you really expect me to catch you out? You are my 'superior' after all."

"Well, I was wondering whether you'd see me or not, there were quite a lot of occasions where you really could have. My plans don't always run smoothly, as you have already experienced," Alex explained. "Mrs Jones only said that I had to help you out, she didn't say how, so I thought I'd just stay out of the way, helping you out when you needed it. Anyway, Peppermint Lady also said that I should have been training you... or rather teaching you stuff, but I don't think I did that..." Alex trailed off thoughtfully.

Ben coughed, "_You _are supposed to be teaching me stuff?"

"Excuse me, but I _have _taught you skills haven't I? If I remember correctly, I taught you quite a bit on our last mission."

"That's true," Ben nodded, thinking out loud.

"Pick-pocketing."

"Hot wiring."

"Evasive driving."

"Lock picking."

"I'm still not great at that," admitted Ben.

Alex snorted, "Yeah, I know, you broke Crawley's lock."

"How did you know it was me?"

The teen shrugged, "You didn't get the hang of the on the mission, so when I heard that Crawley's lock had been broken, I just knew that it was you practising. Why did you choose his lock anyway?"

"He was annoying me."

"I'm rubbing off on you."

"I know," Ben said, smiling at the same time Alex did. "When did you learn how to do those things anyway?"

"I knew how to pick pocket when Ian taught me as a kid, he made it into a game, but I don't do it often, only when I'm annoying people or when I really need to."

"Like when you stole those matches?"

"Yeah, like when I stole those matches. Anyway," Alex went on, "Ian used to comment when we were watching movies on how to drive evasively. He used to tell me all these techniques you could use to get away from anyone who was chasing you. So when those people were chasing us, I thought I'd give it a go. I have no idea why I didn't wonder why he knew all those things."

"I guess it's not something that kids question, especially when the person is so close to them," he glanced at Alex who hadn't commented back. The teen was looking down at his hands in his lap, wanting to change the mood; Ben changed the subject, "So how did you know how to do the other two?"

Alex looked up, what they were talking about forgotten, "Well, I asked for some more training when I told Mrs Jones I wanted to work for '6, so I had these agents or tutors that would teach me things that would be useful to me in the field. That day, I was meant to be taught how to BASE jump properly, but the guy was sick, so I went to go visit Smithers. We both got bored and taught be how to pick locks and hot wire cars."

"How did you do that?" asked Ben. "Did Smithers have a few cars lying around or something?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. There had been a group of people that '6 had been dealing with. The group were going to make a trade, but local authorities had been tripped off. So the day before they're operation, Smithers and I went to move all their cars in their parking lot."

"Why were MI6 dealing with them anyway?"

"I think they pissed off Mrs Jones."

Ben cringed, "How did they do that?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think they knew who they were dealing with at the time, because it's suicide to annoy the Peppermint Lady."

"Except you do it all the time."

Alex shrugged, "She can't really do anything anyway."

"Apart from shipping you off to training camp."

"Do you have to correct me at any chance you get?" asked Alex, glaring at his partner playfully.

"That's another thing you've taught me," Ben laughed as he saw Alex sticking his tongue out at him through his peripheral vision. "It's funny though, I thought she liked you enough for you to convince her to not send us back."

Alex sighed, "So did I, but it didn't work out that way, did it?"

Ben chuckled, remembering the interesting conversation (one-sided shouting match) that had resulted in Alex whining like an obnoxious child. "I remember you started to beg for her to change by the end of that."

The boy huffed in annoyance; he had long dropped the hard, cold act. He found it easier to act somewhat his age and be just as manipulating at the same time. Mrs Jones had a soft spot for Alex and so did most of the other agents in MI6, but it wasn't enough. Alex had annoyed them a little too much and Mrs Jones and Crawley had both been asking Alex to take leave since the boy had gone on twice as many missions as his partner had since they had started working together. Workaholic, that's what Alex had become, and using Ben's injury as an excuse, they finally got rid of their whining employee that complained about not having enough work. He frowned deeply at the thought of having to face those SAS soldiers again. It was _not _going to be a pleasant experienced for a least one of them.

"Oh, Alex, it can't be _that _bad," reasoned Ben. "At least you can troll them this time." Alex looked up at him; Ben couldn't believe how young his partner can look sometimes. "You know? Pranking? Driving them insane by not answering anything? Messing with everyone's minds? Please don't tell me you didn't think of that?"

"I _did_, but I didn't think you would want to join in."

Ben snorted, "Of course I want to join in. I _did _learn from the best."

"Well they're in a lot of trouble then. It's payback time."

"Sure is."

xxxXxxx

The sergeant had never been a forgiving man, so naturally, he'd never forgiven MI6 for sending a boy to his training camp. Unfortunately, the thing that he had not forgiven was going to happen again, but this time, things were going to be a little different. Cub was MI6's top agent and no longer the annoying kid that he had to put in one of his units. At least he wasn't just a kid anymore. The sergeant wasn't too sure about the annoying bit. Actually, both of them would have probably become more annoying because they had become spies.

That was another thing that annoyed the sergeant about MI6; they had taken one of his soldiers. Fox wasn't his best, but the man had more common sense than the rest of them. He thought outside of the square and didn't get stuck when times called for things outside of the rules. He wondered what the former SAS man was like. Fox had been taken to the 'dark side' as his old unit had put it, the sergeant didn't know what the strangely cheerful man would be like. He could only hope that Fox hadn't changed too much, and would not be like those other calculating bastards that he worked for. He had actually _liked _the man, and the sergeant didn't like people very often.

Fortunately, from what he had heard from reports, the pair were somewhat pranksters at the workplace. Not many had escaped their tricks, rumour had it that not even the head, herself, had escaped. That meant that they couldn't have turned into emotionless walking statues over their time in MI6. The sergeant thought that he could make use of their pranking ways.

He lost his thoughts as there was a knock at his door, "Come in," he yelled. The spies before him stood at attention, the sergeant inwardly smirked. They must have remembered what he was like from the last time they had been there. "At ease. Fox. Cub," the two nodded at him. "I would say welcome back, but you know how I am. I'm sure you remember the rules here, or do you want me to repeat them?"

Both spies shook their heads, not wanting to hear the sergeant say (shout) the words that they had heard perfectly clearly before. It was probably the result of the high volume in which they were said (yelled).

"Alright, you'll be re-joining K-Unit, the schedule is on the door of your cabin. Fox, you're employers said that you're recuperating, so pace yourself for a while. Both of you are expected to take tests since you're here for retraining. Did your employers happen to say how long you will be staying?"

"No, Sir," answered Fox.

"Typical MI6, do they ever tell anyone anything?" asked the sergeant, slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we were to stay here for a while, Sir," said Alex.

The sergeant turned to face the younger spy, "And why is that?"

"Sir, let's just say that they might be a little annoyed at me," Alex rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Call it payed leave... or revenge, whatever floats your boat, Sir."

The sergeant was going to ask, but then thought better at asking a spy... anything, really. "Alright, I think you'll find that K-Unit is at the assault course. Go to your cabin and unpack. Dismissed."

The two picked up their bags from the floor and reached for the door.

"Just one more thing before you go," they turned around to look at the sergeant. "Are you planning on any pranks?"

"What?" ask Alex, a little surprised. Ben nudged his arm, "Sir," he added in quickly.

"I asked whether you two are planning to prank anyone?" the sergeant repeated.

Ben and Alex looked at each other disappointedly, if the sergeant knew, then maybe their pranking spree would have had to be cancelled.

"Sir, we-" Ben started.

"I'm saying this now, and don't tell too many people, but I hereby give you permission to prank anyone in any unit. Don't give me that look. This will keep them on their toes and is also a good training tactic. I have a feeling they have been slacking off a bit lately," grunted the sergeant. "But don't tell me that I didn't warn you not to prank the cooks unless you want to find a little souvenir in your food."

"Sir-" Alex tried to ask him how he knew.

"That's it. Go!"

The duo hurried out of the sergeant's office, not wanting to get extra laps in their training or sessions of kitchen duty. Once they got out of the room, they laughed.

Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as they thought.

xxxXxxx

**A/N: **And there it is! I hope you liked it! I don't get how people can write so quickly, this took me forEVER to write... or am I just slow? I'm not sure...

Hey, what do you think if I was to write a little prequel for this one? I find the adventure they had there, very amusing! ...well that's what I think anyway... interested?

So here are some questions I would LOVE it you would tell me your answers to:

What do you think K-Unit's reaction will be?

What's the name of their new teammate?

Will there be a new teammate?

What pranks do you want to happen?

Do you want a short-ish prequel?

So thanks for reading, people! Please review at the bottom of the screen in order to receive a new update! ...nah, not really, but it _would _be great if you sent me a review... they _do _make me go faster... whatever. Very sorry for any mistakes… you know me… See you all soon!

This is me, being me... sort of.

~Lily Icerem~


End file.
